DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Social disparities in health are a major unsolved public health problem; they affect many health outcomes throughout the lifespan, including the elderly. Our understanding of social disparities of health in aging populations can be enhanced by complementing studies in western countries by studies in Central and Eastern Europe (CEE) and the former Soviet Union (FSU), taking advantage of the unique set of social and health conditions in the region after the fall of communism. Mortality and morbidity from CVD and other chronic diseases at middle and older ages are much higher in CEE/FSU than in the West, and available data suggest that this is also true for other outcomes pertinent to older ages, such as disability, decline in physical functioning and cognitive impairment. Extending research on social disparities in the health of aging populations into CEE/FSU will break confounding due to inter-correlation between socioeconomic factors present in western data (as associations between socioeconomic indicators are weak in CEE/FSU); the questions of endogeneity can be addressed, using the dramatic temporal changes in social conditions and health status that have taken place in CEE/FSU during the societal transformation; and comparisons with western studies, such as the US Health and Retirement Study (HRS) and the English Longitudinal Study of Aging (ELSA), will be conducted. The objective of the application is to build on an existing study of CVD in CEE/FSU and to establish a longitudinal study of aging with repeated measurements of health, functioning, social position, economics and psychosocial factors. The specific aims of the proposed study are: (1) to investigate disparities in CVD and aging related health outcomes between countries and their relation with macro-economic factors; (2) to study social disparities within countries in order to identify the dimension(s) of socioeconomic position that are most important for health; (3) to examine behavioral, psychosocial and biological mechanisms linking socioeconomic position and health; and (4) to investigate whether poor health is associated with decline in socioeconomic status in aging populations (endogeneity). The existing study is based in Russia, Poland and the Czech Republic, and consists of a baseline survey and mortality follow up. Baseline data on socioeconomic and psychosocial factors, nutrition, alcohol and biological samples are being collected on random samples of men and women 45-69 years old. It is proposed to conduct a new wave of data collection (Wave II) and to add Lithuania (as an example of a Baltic country). As far as possible, the study instruments will be identical to those used in HRS and ELSA, focusing on functioning and disability, cognition, quality of life, socioeconomic position, economics, and psychosocial factors. The expected total size of the new study is 28,000 subjects. Analyses will examine cross-sectional outcomes, changes in health and functioning between the baseline and Wave II, and incidence of CVD and mortality since the baseline. [unreadable] [unreadable]